An adult is often multi-tasking by doing errands with a toddler in-tow. In some situations, it is difficult to keep track of the child especially while involved in activities requiring two hands. Examples of such situations include doing transactions at bank teller windows, post office, and ticket counters with typically high narrow counter tops. Often, the adult is tempted with the alternative of trying to carefully sit the squirming toddler on the high narrow surface. This invention is an aid for such situations with the objective of keeping the toddler safely at ground level at one's side for a short time period, and thereby precluding more dangerous alternatives.
The invention involves the use of a child tether as well as a pouch to store the tether when not in use. The prior art does teach the use of pouches for a variety of normally carried objects. The prior art is also replete with a variety of harnesses and tethers for children.
In particular, U.S. Design Pat. No. D619,356 of Hillman shows various views of a carrying case for mobile phone and credit cards. U.S. Design Pat. No. D602,689 of Hewitt discloses a combination wallet and cell phone case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,624 of Smith is exemplary of the many patents over the years relating to safety harnesses for children. In Smith's patent, an inelastic strap attaches a child's harness to a hook on a waistband worn by an adult.
The prior art does not reveal a child tether attached to a pouch which also serves to contain the tether when not in use.